


And The Oscar Goes To…

by Always_Dreaming



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Acting, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: A bunch of luvvies are commended for their acting.





	And The Oscar Goes To…

Carmelo called a meeting of all the riders when they arrived at Austin, he stood waiting for them in the conference room. The team managers stood alongside him on the dais as the riders all shuffled in, talking and laughing with each other, full of happiness.

When everyone was quiet, Carmelo said through the microphone, “I just wanted to congratulate you all on a brilliant display in Argentina. You all did so very well. I applaud you!” He clapped as all the riders smiled, and various friends patted each other affectionately.

“But we couldn’t have done it without our two stars,” he continued, gesturing to Marc and Valentino, who were sitting together in the front row. “Stand up, you two.”

They arose from their seats, blushing and looking shy as their fellow riders cheered and clapped, so did the managers. When the applause died down, the Italian spoke.

“Thank you, thank you, but I couldn’t have done it without my dear friend, Marc, here. Splendid acting. The way you pretended to knock me off my bike, as we practiced, amazing! Very well done!” He nodded at the young Catalan and gave him a warm smile.

“Nonsense!” exclaimed Marc. “You did much better. That crash was so realistic! I was so worried until I saw you at the end of the race, unhurt.”

“Well, thank you, but I think we both worked together very well. We’ve learned a lot since Sepang in terms of realism and overacting, haven’t we?” He looked affectionately at his fellow actor.

“Oh yes, that scene was very impromptu, we had to make it up as we went along, but we’ve got the plot down well now, haven’t we. Our parts as two antagonists who hate each other are familiar now. I can’t believe people fall for it.” Marc chortled.

“You were splendid, dahling!” said Vale. “I haven’t had such a good enemy for many years.” He kissed his fellow actor on the cheek.

“Well I couldn’t have done it without you!” Marc kissed him on his cheek too.

The other riders and managers went, “aww…” and made affectionate noises.

“But I’m forgetting someone!” exclaimed the young Catalan. “I couldn’t have done the apology scene without Uccio, where is he?”

“Oh, he had to lie down in a darkened room. You know how sensitive he is,” said Vale. “He was too nervous to come to this meeting.”

“Oh dear, I hope he’s okay. He so hates confrontation—that scene with me going to the Yamaha garage to apologise gave him a panic attack, he told me.”

“Yes, poor thing. But such a good actor.”

“And we mustn’t forget our other stars,” interrupted Carmelo, gesturing to Cal, Johann and Alex Rins, who were sitting together. “A fine display of anger from Cal, well done, sir!”

“Well, you know,” said the Englishman humbly. “If the fans think I’m angry with Vale for distracting them from my win, it adds even more fuel to the fire.”

“You were so good,” said the tall Italian. “It hadn’t occurred to me that you would do an angry scene in the press conference, but you stepped up admirably. Well done!” He clapped as Cal blushed.

“A very good improvisation,” added Marc.

“Don’t forget us!” said Johann and Alex. “We were the supporting actors in the press conference.”

“Of course,” said Carmelo, and the room was again filled with clapping and cheering.

“I’m just sorry that the scene between Dani and I ended with a real injury,” said Johann, his lip trembling.

“It’s alright, dear friend,” said Dani bravely, sitting with his wrist in a cast. “We have to suffer for our art.”

Johann embraced him gently and everyone else clapped the pair.

“And also the other riders who Marc pushed his way past during his solo performance.” Carmelo gestured to the them—Bradley, Aleix, Dovi and the rest. “The rehearsals during the—” he made air quotes—“ _private tests_ paid off, didn’t they? Well done!”

Marc’s ‘victims’ nodded proudly as the others clapped.

“But finally,” continued the elderly director, “we must salute our two social media adversaries, Aleix and Xavier.” He gestured to the pair, who were sitting together, and they stood up. “Well done you two! People really believed you were fighting on Twitter after the race. Very good indeed.”

“It was nothing,” said Aleix modestly. “I just threw some emotion out there to see who took the bait, and my dear friend Xavi did so.” He smiled at his fellow actor.

“You did so well, sweetie,” said the Belgian. “I felt a bit scared by your big emotions.”

“Oh dear, so sorry. I always get carried away.” Aleix patted his arm with a look of concern.

“Oh, don’t worry! I enjoyed some excitement, I was laughing the whole time!” The pair embraced theatrically.

The riders and managers erupted into a storm of clapping and cheering.

“Well done! So very well done!” exclaimed Carmelo. “Now we have to follow that with a realistic sequel here in Texas. But I’m sure you’ve all got some excellent ideas, I trust you to work with your partners and groups to produce a fine piece of acting!”

Everyone clapped and cheered yet again!

**Author's Note:**

> If only...


End file.
